<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Closed Sicilian by Am (AmaranthineAmusement)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285961">The Closed Sicilian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthineAmusement/pseuds/Am'>Am (AmaranthineAmusement)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>the Queen's Gambit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chess, F/M, Gen, am i just.. a weird person now, anyway sometimes you just want More of something, gotta commit to the bit, look i finished the queen's gambit AND I JUST NEED TO FEEL SOMETHING, this is weird i thought there would be more fanfic, this isn't beta'd we die like (wo)men, well. whatever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthineAmusement/pseuds/Am</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you've reached the top of your game, where are you supposed to go? Back in Kentucky, Elizabeth Harmon reunites with old friends and plays chess.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Harmon &amp; Jolene, Harry Beltik/Elizabeth Harmon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Closed Sicilian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry picked her up at the airport. Fresh from the white house, it was all Beth could do not to cry as he took her bags, ever so careful with her. It was awkward. Painfully so. But it was so good to be back. She stared out the window as he started the car, engine turning over twice before it would start.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome back,” He said, half an hour into the drive. She glanced over at him, surprised. He looked over at her briefly, then back to the road. “Sorry. I just, uh. Realized I didn’t say it when you arrived.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“How was the president?”</p><p> </p><p>“Boring,” she said. He had been. “Bad at chess.” No longer captivated by the brush moving past the window, she couldn’t help but look back towards Harry. Dark hair parted the same as always. He’d had a haircut since she’d last seen him. He was also wearing an appalling tartan sweater. “How was it over here?”</p><p> </p><p>“You have a fan club now,” Harry said. He flicked on the turn signal, the clicking quiet as they swung to the left. Beth tried not to look at the rear-view mirror. “Everyone was pretty jazzed when you won. Sorry they couldn’t all come to pick you up.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, I’m tired anyway.” Beth picked up her hand, wanting to place it over Harry’s, before thinking better of it. She smiled. “Thank you for your help.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not that it ended up being very helpful,” he said. “Borgov! Proposing a draw! Not to mention you just taking off afterwards. The secret service showed up to where we were, like we’d know where you’d gone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, really?” Beth can’t help but laugh. “What, did they think I’d been sending you secret messages?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, as soon as they got to Benny’s they got a call that you’d been found.” Harry’s shoulders were relaxed. They pulled up to an intersection. His eyelashes stood out in the redness of the light. “What were you thinking, anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“That I didn’t want to talk to a bunch of reporters. That I wanted to play chess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, what else is new,” said Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Beth just shrugged. “My mom. I think she would have liked it. That I went to play them.” Which mother, she wasn’t sure. Either. Both.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked like he wanted to say more, but they were pulling up to the house now. In her absence, someone had seen fit to put up a banner- <em>Home of the World Champion- </em>as well as a great variety of celebratory wreaths. Most of them had died by this point, a week old.</p><p> </p><p>“…I probably should have warned you about that,” said Harry. He turned the engine off, getting out to pull her bags out of the trunk. Beth stepped out into the cool Kentucky night, never before so thankful for the humidity on her cheeks. The key in her hand felt right as she unlocked the door- to be met with no resistance. It swung open, unlocked.</p><p> </p><p>“Surprise!”</p><p> </p><p>“Jolene!”</p><p> </p><p>Beth didn’t think twice- she just opened her arms, letting Jolene pull her into a hug. She smelled like expensive perfume.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re lucky you won, cracker,” Jolene said, laughing into her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” A reassuring squeeze, and they let go. Jolene was beaming, even as they stepped aside to let Harry bring in the luggage.</p><p> </p><p>“Speed it up, man, some of us need to catch up,” said Jolene as Harry took on a bit of a deer-in-the-headlights look.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do my best,” he said, deadly serious, before placing Beth’s bags down in the Foyer. “Congratulations again,” he said to Beth, holding out a hand for her to shake. His grip was firm. More calloused than last time. “Have a good night.”</p><p> </p><p>A few steps out, and then he was gone; as soon as the sound of his car engine faded, Jolene whistled. “So, how badly did you break his heart, again?”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t break his heart,” said Beth. She couldn’t help laughing with Jolene.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmhmm, sure, and I was born yesterday,” said Jolene. “I want some tea. You need to tell me about Russia.”</p><p> </p><p>As Jolene followed her into the kitchen, Beth could feel herself grinning without meaning to. She was finally home.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Mike’s graduation was incredibly boring. Beth sat in the stands of the university of Kentucky and tried not to fall asleep. When they called his name, they mispronounced it- somehow- and she stood up with everyone else once all the names had been called, clapping as loudly as she could. He caught her eye, in the stands, and gave a contrived wink.</p><p> </p><p>She wore a hat and sunglasses in the hope that she wouldn’t be recognized; it worked about half the time. Today, it seemed she was lucky. She was able to elbow through the crowd to shake Mike’s hand in congratulations.</p><p> </p><p>“Seems like it took forever,” he said to one of his friends, laughing. “Maybe because it actually did. Hey, Beth! Glad you made it!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad too,” said Beth. His mother looked just like him; she was gesturing for them all to gather round for a picture. As they crowded in, she caught a glance of a polo shirt across the field. The flash went off, and the polo shirt got closer. Harry.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry Beltik! And here I thought you were skipping so you could be a productive member of society!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed. His fixed teeth looked very good in the sun. “I got off early today. Thought I would stop by.”</p><p> </p><p>“This’ll be you soon enough, if you stop messing around.” Mike winked. Harry just smiled, eternally too serious.</p><p> </p><p>There was a lot of chattering and congratulations. Beth let it glaze over her, smiling and nodding in all of the right places. When they offered to go to a bar, she hesitated- but then she said no, remembering her mother’s face. Remembering her promise to herself. Harry caught her eye for a moment, then shook his head too. “I have work tomorrow,” he said. “And classes for summer session start soon too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, don’t say I didn’t try,” said Mike. He grinned. “I’ll catch you later, then.”  </p><p> </p><p>A great deal of goodbyes, and the group of people slowly cleared out. Beth watched them go. In the late may afternoon, there was a slight breeze. It was nice. She watched Harry’s face, partially obscured in the dappled shade of the trees on the edge of the field.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you want a ride back?” He asked, watching her.</p><p> </p><p>She had driven her own car. A new purchase. But he didn’t know that. And something made Beth say, “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m surprised you came,” said Harry. Beth let herself watch him. “Thought you weren’t interested in university business.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mike said it would be a good time,” said Beth. “I didn’t realize that meant sitting in stands for two hours.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry tilted his head in acknowledgement. “You ever think about going?”</p><p> </p><p>“To what, university?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” He looked over at her. She let herself meet his eyes. “You’re a genius, if you haven’t noticed yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t even know what I would study,” Beth said, turning away so she wouldn’t have to meet his eyes anymore. “The only thing I’ve ever liked was chess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Game theory, then,” said Harry. “You could be the one writing the chess books.” A pause. “Not that you aren’t already. <em>Strength of openings, Beth Harmon</em>. A real page turner.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic or not.” Beth watched her knees as they drove, beneath a short powder blue skirt she’d gotten last week.</p><p> </p><p>They pulled to a stop in front of her house, and Harry leaned on the wheel, staring over at her. “I’m completely serious,” he said. “It made me want to get back into competitive chess.”</p><p> </p><p>Their eyes met, again. She watched as he blinked. Then, impulsive, she said, “Do you want to come in? Play a game?” Remembering what he’d said earlier, she said, “Unless you need to go home-“</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’ll play a game,” he said, words slow, considering. “But you’ll need to take mercy on me. I haven’t played for ages.”</p><p> </p><p>They set up inside. Beth knocked her ankle against his as they set up the pieces, flipping a coin for colors. It took her a few moves to realize he was replicating Borgov’s last game with her.</p><p> </p><p>“Bit strange to copy a game that you know you’ll lose,” Beth said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry played his next move to match Borgov’s anyway. “Maybe I don’t mind losing,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe not,” said Beth.</p><p> </p><p>They played another game. He used the queen’s gambit. “Do you still live alone?” He asked as she took one of his bishops, sipping at the water she got him from the tap. The ice in the glass clinked against the rim.</p><p> </p><p>“Who would I live with,” Beth said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure I can’t say,” said Harry. “Benny, maybe?”</p><p> </p><p>“Benny’s too in love with himself.” Beth let him take one of her rooks, pushing her jacket off. She needed to replace the lightbulb in here. “And he’s still not over me beating him in simultaneous speed chess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that all,” said Harry. He lay his king down. Beth watched as it rolled slightly, pushing a pawn to the right. “I worry about you sometimes, Beth. Are you all right, alone?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine.” Beth pressed her lips together. “I’ve always been alone.” The sun had gone down, now. The piano was a golden color in the lights of the house.</p><p> </p><p>“But you haven’t always been fine.” Harry’s eyes were sharp. “I’m sorry. I’ll stop prying.” He stood up, brushing off his trousers. “Thanks for a good game, Beth.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait.”</p><p> </p><p>He stood, watching her. Beth swallowed. She just knew she didn’t want him to leave. She hadn’t planned for what to stay. “I- really am fine. But I could be a little less alone.”</p><p> </p><p> “I don’t really do casual dating anymore, Beth,” said Harry. “If that’s what you’re asking for.”</p><p> </p><p>What <em>was </em>she asking for? Beth took too long to say anything; Harry turned to leave. At the last minute, she said, “I’m not asking for something casual.”</p><p> </p><p>“…really?” Harry looked as confused as she was.</p><p> </p><p>“Come back next week,” said Beth. When lost, resort to chess. “We’ll play another game.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right,” said Harry. Their eyes met, again. “I guess I’ll see you then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have a good night, Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>“You too.”</p><p> </p><p>Steps in the hallway, and the door closed behind him. Beth let herself lie down on the floor, back to carpet. On the ceiling, she could see the game playing out.</p><p> </p><p>She’d play the closed Sicilian.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this started with the plotbunny "there are no allies in chess, but I think you need one right now" AND I DIDN'T EVEN USE IT. WHAT KIND OF FIC AUTHOR AM I. ;-;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>